


at first glance

by lady_fosboss



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_fosboss/pseuds/lady_fosboss
Summary: "Wow," a girl's voice echoed in the hallway. She leaned against the closed door of a classroom, blue eyes glinting in amusement. Her messy blond hair and rumpled shirt gave off a carefree vibe. "You don't look that good."
Relationships: Marella Redek/Linh Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	at first glance

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil Marellinh. set during nightfall, so spoiler alert ig???

Linh's hair hung in sopping strands that trailed down her neck like cold, ghostly fingers. Drops of water dripped from the ends.

Needless to say, her first ever proper Hydrokinetics lesson had gone horribly. Linh may have amazing water control under pressure, but her body still couldn't seem to stand being dunked. Her head had been submerged for about two seconds, but she'd been helpless. Left to scream and thrash as her airway clogged. All that water pulling her under was overwhelming. She'd only been able to defeat it once, and that was with Sophie's help.

Linh shivered as a strong breeze blew through the hallway from the open windows. The long, winding hallways all looked the same and she'd already wasted fifteen minutes trying to find the bathroom. If she took any longer, she'd be late for her next lesson.

She wandered around, staring helplessly as she turned into yet another winding white-walled hallway. Her back felt itchy from her wet hair, but she couldn't stop to suction the water off and leave it in the middle of the hallway. She needed to find the bathroom - now.

"Wow," a girl's voice echoed in the hallway. She leaned against the closed door of a classroom, blue eyes glinting in amusement. Her messy blond hair and rumpled shirt gave off a carefree vibe. "You don't look that good."

Linh heaved a sigh. "I'd be lying if I said I am." She swiped hair out of her eyes, shivering when it brushed against her chin. "Look, do you know where I can find the bathroom?"

The girl studied her curiously. "I could tell you, but if you don't know where it is you'll probably end up being even more lost."

Linh sighed. "Great."

"Uh, I wasn't done," the girl looked affronted. "I was gonna offer to show you the way . . . "

Linh clasped her hands together. "I didn't mean to be rude, sorry if it sounded that way. I just-"

"Relax, I'm pulling your leg." She beamed, twisting a strand of hair around her finger as she moved closer. "I'm Marella. Just Marella, I don't do nicknames. I'm guessing you're Linh?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Uh, everyone knows who you and your brother are. You're part of Sophie's gang, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Linh smiled as they began walking. She followed Marella, who looked well-aquaintated to the confusing order of the school. "Do you know her? She's great, right?"

"Eh," Marella shrugged. "We used to be friends, but apparently I'm not good enough or something." She shrugged again, but Linh could see the underlying sadness.

Linh nudged her. "What did she do?"

"Nothing, seriously," Marella insisted. "It's just . . . she always spoke about not involving her friends in the dangerous things she has to go through, and I get that. But she lets Keefe and Fitz take part in dumb things she does. It's almost like she doesn't want me to take part cause I haven't Manifested yet."

Linh shook her head with a smile. "She's not doing it on purpose, trust me. Fitz and her are cognates, so they're better together and Sophie's stronger with him. And Biana would probably sneak after her invisibly if Sophie didn't let her in on things. And Dex is, like, Dex. And we both know Keefe would latch onto her like a leech if she didn't let him tag along."

"Yeah, he's hopeless," Marella giggled. She sobered quickly, glancing at the ground with a sigh. "I get what you're saying. But . . . I feel like she could've been my friend without me doing all these stuff. It's like she doesn't have time for anything other than dangerous things. And . . . I was the first one there for her when she came here."

Linh gave her a sympathetic smile. "I could talk to her, if you want?"

"No!" Marella held out a hand hastily in a stop right there gesture. "It's fine, seriously. I get what you're saying."

"Okay . . . " Linh gave her a curious look.

Marella halted their walk with a hand on Linh's shoulder. She was so short her hand was at it's highest. "Well, anyway this is the bathroom. Sorry for . . . unloading on you."

Linh smiled. "No worries! For what it's worth, I'd love to be friends!"

Marella smiled back. "Thanks. Me too."


End file.
